Solo por volverte a ver
by Jaishimahara
Summary: El un nefrim, un demonio que nació como humano, y ella, una humana inmortalizada como una santa, después de su muerte y su nacimiento como demonio, Sasuke buscara venganza de las personas quienes estuvieron implicadas en su muerte y el de su pareja, enfrentando miles de peligros, la intervención de un ángel y volverla a ver.
1. Demonio

Hola, aquí con un fanfic de pequeños capítulos cortos, bueno espero que lo disfruten dejando un review, si no también dejen uno.

_**Solo por volverte a ver**_

Vio como las hojas secas de su entorno rodaban entre sus pies, con su mirada indiferente alzo la vista hacia el cielo rojizo con betas naranjas que se alzaban frente a él, soltando un suspiro de frustración bajo la vista y con hastió volvió hacia su palacio, saliendo de la terraza en la que estaba parado y entrado al ricamente decorado salón de estar, con fastidio mal disimulado se sentó en una de sus tantas hermosas sillas de piel y seda roja, cerrando sus hermosos ojos negros callo en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado ya años desde ese trágico momento, tantos que ya no recordaba bien en realidad, pero jamás olvidaría su voz ni su calor, ni todo la eternidad le serian suficientes para olvidar su mirada brillante o sus labios de aurora, que varias veces había soñado con robarle una mísera caricia, pero que nunca logro su cometido, siempre hasta _ese momento_ había creído que su belleza etérea era una bendición, porque dulzura y valentía así no era posible encontrar en una persona normal, en una _humana_ normal en realidad.

Pero estaba equivocado, no era una bendición.

¿Bendición? Ja, más que bendición fue una maldición, no solo él se había dado cuenta de su belleza tanto exterior como interior, sino que cierta presencia más la hizo, una presencia, como decirlo, mas angelical.

Sasuke frunció el seño, mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Solo recordar a _ese_ sujeto le producía una molestia en el pecho, en el lugar donde alguna vez latió su corazón, corazón que ahora está condenado por la eternidad solo por el "egoísmo" de un ángel.

_Continuara_

Si, lo se debería estar actualizando mis otras historias pero esta idea no podía sacármela de la cabeza, así que aquí esta y por lo demás, no se preocupen que pronto sabrán de mí nuevamente.


	2. Angel

Je, hola soy yo nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta historia, si sé que la he dejado un tanto olvidada y no tengo justificación, lo siento, pero al mal tiempo darle prisa ¿no?, pido disculpas por todo lo que esperaron para leer (no exageres ¬¬) y aquí esta otro capítulo.

**_Solo por volverte a ver_**

Sabía que lo que había hecho estuvo muy mal, _por Dios_ que era lo más "sagrado" que el realmente lo sabía, lo sabía y era esa opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, él era un ente de la _luz_ y su deber era de_ vigilar_ a los seres humanos, velar por su seguridad y por su felicidad, felicidad que les fue brindada por _EL_.

Sus ojos miraron a la infinidad del espacio desde el cielo hasta la tierra y de ella al _inframundo_, lugar de morada de los pecadores y de los demonios que se encargaban de sus castigos, sentado en una esponjosa nube y con sus bellos y pálidos pies sobresaliendo de ella, desplegó sus alas, saliendo de ellas pequeños destellos parecidos al cristal y con agradable aroma para cualquier mortal, el ángel-no sabía si aún se podía llamar así-vio de reojo sus hermosas alas blancas y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar.

No recordaba nada de su vida como mortal, pero suponía que debía hacer algo "significativo", como salvar a alguien de la muerte o alguna cosa como el estilo ¿no?, pero para cualquiera que pensara que al morir tener el "honor" de convertirse un ángel- o un arcángel mejor dicho- era más un castigo que un privilegio.

Para el al principio estuvo muy desorientado cuando le explicaron sobre su "verdadera" naturaleza actual, para después acostumbrarse a ella, a pesar de todo él nunca tuvo queja alguna, a pesar de que algunas órdenes dadas por _el _ no estuviera muy de acuerdo, no podía objetar nada, porque simplemente era un ángel, un ente de luz y esperanza, los guardianes de las almas humanas, solo ángeles… solo…marionetas sin vida que solo obedecen la voluntad de Dios, sin voluntad y sin voto, simplemente marionetas.

Delicadas lágrimas de cristal se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas mientras sus alas batían en agonía, miro hacia abajo, aunque pareciera absurdo para alguien de su posición pensara esto pero, a veces sentía envidia de los demonios, seguro debía de ser muy raro- por no decir ofensivo para los demás ángeles- que un arcángel de su "categoría" sintiera envidia de unos seres inferiores como eran los demonios.

Sonrió en una mueca llena de melancolía, no extendía y tal vez nunca entendería el porqué del odio de ángeles y demonios, si entre ellos tenían muchas cosas en común, el principal era que ambos _eran o fueron_ entes de luz -a pesar de todos las quejas de los ángeles ante tal igualdad- los demonios son ángeles que cayeron en desgracia al querer sobre ponerse ante Dios.

Pero él pensaba diferente, los denominados "demonios" fueron expulsados solo por querer saber más que Dios, ser seres libres y pensantes, sin ser sujetos por la larga correa que tenía todos los seres divinos del cielo, el envidiaba eso, los demonios aunque parezca imposible, siempre decían la verdad y hacían los que en realidad deseaban, mientras que los ángeles hasta podían engañar para lograr sus objetivos y no podían realizar nada sin el consentimiento de Dios.

Ellos podían moverse en donde el viento los llevase, los ángeles debían permanecer en un mismo lugar y en espera de órdenes, como perros listos para que les suelte la correa, los demonios podían expresar cualquier tipo de emociones humanas y podían sentir, mientras que los ángeles, los seres de la iluminación eterna no pueden sentir nada, ni los rayos del sol en el rostro, ni la brisa en las alas, ni el dolor ni el calor, nada… ellos podían amar- a su forma, claro está-, _amor_, palabra que lo condeno y a la vez lo libero.

Él no podía amar, _no le estaba permitido hacerlo_, su existencia era pura y llanamente para el servicio de Dios, pero a él aún le quedaba una pizca de humanidad, humanidad que lo segó y llevó a cometer horribles actos en contra de los seres que juro "proteger" con su angelical existencia.

Miro sus alas y sintió unas enormes ganas de arrancárselas con sus propias manos, no merecía tenerlas después de lo que hizo, se dejó ilusionar y seducir por el engaño y la mentira, se dejó manipular por un amor que en primera no era suyo, pero de nada servía el arrepentimiento ahora ya que no podía hacer nada, solo lamentarse y _amar_, palabra curiosa, amar con todo su ser a la persona que castigo y cuidar ese corazón que no le pertenecía.

Se secó las lágrimas y decidido se levantó para emprender vuelo e ir a verla, a _ella_, a la causante de que su eterna existencia tuviese sentido después de tantos siglos de insignificancia, mientras sentía la etérea brisa del mundo terrenal no pudo evitar pensar en el joven que destruyo por el amor de una mujer, meneo la cabeza, tal vez no tenía perdón y cuando su existencia ya no le fuera útil para_ Él_ y lo borrase en el vacío, podría allí pagar por todo lo que hizo, pero mientras tanto no se arrepentía de sus errores, no lo haría mientras ella estuviese a su lado.

Pero al recordar…, no pudo evitar el dolor en donde estuvo alguna vez su corazón, al recordar a ese humano,…. A él y sus penetrantes ojos negros.

_Continuara…_

Termineeeeeeeeee!, estoy tan feliz y espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo, disculpen nuevamente por las demoras y no se preocupen por los comentarios, los contestare en el próximo capítulo, ah también hago una invitación para que lean mi más reciente historia llamada "Amores que matan" que está muy buena y como siempre mis otras historias como "Jugando tu juego" y "Taka", para los amantes del sasuhina por supuesto, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Otra cosa más: ¿Quién creen que es el ángel?, dejen sus repuestas en un rewrite, el que acierte le dedicare el siguiente capítulo, suerte.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara;)_


	3. Santa

Hola aquí estoy con otro nuevo capítulo, je jeje mi musa se ha inspirado y en esta ocasión estoy escribiendo desde mi salón de computación de mi colegio, en "hora de computación" donde debería estar haciendo unas diapositivas pero bueno, no podía esperar y aquí esta el otro capitulo, a mi otro fic nuevo (Gemelos) y a la noticia que allí publique, estoy reconsiderando escribir, ya estoy mas recuperada del shock y bueno como muchos autores de esta pareja en especial, así como lo que opinan (yo soy una de ellas) en FB sobre el final de Naruto, ya me resigne ( aunque estuve una semana en depresión, es en serio, estuve como un zombi triste que no quería hacer nada; incluso no fui un día a clases porque mi mama me vio con tan mal semblante que pensó que estaba enferma) al final de esta y a las "parejas" establecidas que son el Naruhina y el Sasusaku L, simplemente me resigne, me limpie las heridas y seguiré adelante con mis historias duela a quien le duela :3, en realidad ya no me importa si "fulanito" de tal se caso o tuvo hijos con "fulanita" de quien, seguiré con mi pareja de corazón que es el SASUHINA FOREVER, ya no me importa nada más, así aquí estoy con mis energías recargadas y dispuesta a escribir todo lo que pase por mi cabeza loca, je jeje espero les guste mis historias de esta singular pero muy hermosa pareja de fanfic, que aunque ya se sabe que nunca ocurrirá en el manga, nada evita que se cumplan dentro de las mente y corazones de nosotros los escritores.

Bueno sin más que decir, espero les guste.

_Capítulo 3_

_"Santa"_

Miro hacia el cielo azul, maravillada con la creación de "_El_", con todo lo vasto y bello de su gracia y su amor con todos los humanos, amor que es fuente de las más aguerridas fortalezas; así como de las más profundas decepciones.

Observo las hermosas nubes de algodón blanco que con su suave andar eran acariciadas por los rayos del astro sol, escuchando maravillada los sonidos de las aves al pasar y el susurro del viento sentirlo delicadamente en su piel, Hinata vio esto y mucho más desde la esponjosa nube en la que estaba posada, siento su hermoso y largo cabello movido por la etérea brisa del cielo (limbo para ser más específicos) y su piel acaricida por la luz del sol, profiriéndole brillo y destellos a su ya blanca piel.

Suspiro al ver a los humanos en la tierra, personas que tenían sueños y esperanzas, así como sentimientos negativos que marchitaban sus espíritus, espíritus que eran cuidados por "ellos", los ángeles y los seres divinos del cielo, quienes protegían a los humanos de los entes que intentaban dañarlos y apoderarse de sus almas mortales para toda la eternidad.

_Los Demonios_, Hinata frunció el seño mientras sus manos se hacían puños, ella odiaba con todo su ser a los demonios, entes malditos que por su propia codicia y egoísmo desafiaron a _"El"_ y por eso se ganaron la expulsión del paraíso, Hinata sabía que ella no podía guardar algún sentimiento negativo hacia cualquier ser viviente de la "creación divina", pero no podía evitar sentir el odio aberrante subir por sus entrañas y anidarse, condensarse en su puro corazón manchando su ser divino, bufo por lo bajo mientras relajaba sus manos y sus facciones volvían a ser las mismas, miro nuevamente hacia la tierra, siendo sus ojos perla capaces de ver más allá del mundo humano hacia el inframundo, haciendo una mueca de desdén y asco al observar el asqueroso mundo demonio, sintió su corazón estrujarse mientras la bilis subía por su estómago (literalmente ya que al ser una santa ya no poseía un cuerpo humano) al observar con dolor como las almas humanas sufrían el tormento eterno en el infierno, observando con creciente odio a todos los demonios que vivían allí, disfrutando y regodeándose del dolor ajeno.

La ojiperla desvió la mirada mientras brillantes lagrimas perlas caían de sus ojos hacia las nubes de cristal, que al hacer contacto con ellas estas también empezaron a gotear, Hinata sonrió con un poco de pena y melancolía, al ser una santa de su "categoría" sus sentimientos influenciaban en los estados del ánimo de la naturaleza, haciendo que si ella llorar con dolor o melancolía, eso significaría para el mundo humano como una triste y apagada llovizna; o cuando estaba furiosa desataba en el mundo mortal un poderoso y mortal tsunami.

Se limpió con delicadeza sus lágrimas, pidiendo perdón a los humanos por la ligera llovizna que ella causo, mientras caminaba hacia el santuario que "_El"_ le dio cuando se convirtió en santa siendo su ropa ondeada con cada movimiento que hacía.

Hinata no recordaba nada de su vida como humana, pero debió de ser algo significante para convertirse en la _"Santa de la Devoción"_ al ser concebida nuevamente en el cielo ¿verdad?, la ojiperla suspiro mientras se acostaba en su cama, que consistía en una pequeño lago de aguas tan claras y apacibles, brillantes y bellas que podían reflejar en ellas las maravillas de cielo.

Cerro sus ojos perla al acostarse en las aguas de su cama, sintiendo apacible y feliz al sentir como estas acariciaban con delicadeza su cuerpo adormilándolo hasta la inconsciencia, entre brumas de sueños recordó cómo fue que "nació" en el cielo, recordaba el miedo que sentía al no recordar nada ni conocer a nadie, a los entes de luz que la miraban sin pudor al aparecer sentada desnuda.

Hinata nunca antes había sentido tanta angustia como en esos momentos, sentimiento que fue reemplazada por agradecimiento al ver como un "joven" se acercaba a ella con paso calmo, al principio creyó que le haría daño pero sus sospechas fueron descartadas al sentir como este de deshacía de su hermosa capa blanca con destellos de diamantes y la cubría con ella, sonrojándose y sorprendiéndose al ver su apuesto rostro, su mirada cautivante y por sobre todo, sus hermosas y blancas alas que sobresalían de su espalda.

-E-res,..e-eres u-un…un- susurró sin poder creérselo, el "joven" simplemente sonrió y mientras acariciaba su cabeza y cabellos dijo.

-Si pequeña- dijo con voz aterciopelada- soy un ángel.

Hinata parpadeo al despertar, mientras se levantaba y sentía el agua escurrir y secarse de su cuerpo al moverse sonrió, siempre atesoraría ese recuerdo como fuego en su ser, sabía que no podía tener emociones después de "ese" acto que vio en el mundo humano y que "el" la "obligo" a ver, pero sabía que "el" hacia lo que hacía por su bien ¿verdad?, sonrió aún más mientras negaba con la cabeza, era tonto de su parte el dudar de "el" y de sus intenciones puesto que sabía que el solo quería su bien y nada "mas".

Alzo la mirada sorprendida al ver como un ángel se acercaba a su morada, sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban al reconocerlo, a "el", al ángel por quien tuvo una nueva vida, quien intercedió con Dios por su alma mortal y quien le dio una nueva oportunidad de amar y dar amor, _el_.

-E-eres tu- susurro con cariño-has vuelto-

-Si- susurro el ángel- he vuelto por ti- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su cabello.

-Has vuelto a mí….- dijo Hinata-,…

Continuara…

Ja hola, termine con este capítulo y espero les guste dejando un comentario, para los comentarios anteriores no se preocupen que los comentare en el próximo capítulo, bueno aquí tenemos la "mitad" de la historia de nuestros tres personajes, pero no se desesperen porque aún hay más por saber, como el terrible secreto que esconde y hace sufrir al ángel o porque Hinata a pesar de no conocer su vida pasada sabe su nombre o quien fue el que convenció a Sasuke de unirse al infierno y quien es la "persona o ente" que lo llevo a la perdición, estas y más preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.

PD: Una pregunta más, según el actual capitulo ¿Quién creen que es el ángel?

Respondan su opinión en un comentario, bueno sin nada más que decir.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara ;)_


End file.
